1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for applying surgical fasteners, and more particularly to a surgical apparatus for applying a two-part surgical fastener during endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
In laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical procedures, surgery is performed through a small incision or puncture made in the patient's body to provide access for an endoscopic tube or cannula device. Once extended into the patient's body, the cannula allows insertion of surgical instruments into the abdominal cavity. One such instrument is an apparatus for applying one or more surgical staples endoscopically as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,715 which issued to Green et al. This apparatus makes a longitudinal incision while simultaneously applying at least one row of staples on each side of the incision.
Up to the present, many devices for endoscopically applying fasteners have contemplated metal staples. It is advantageous however, to have the ability to apply a two-part non-metallic surgical fastener during such endoscopic procedures. Two-part absorbable fasteners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,534,352, 4,589,416, 4,665,916 and 4,932,960. These fasteners include a fastener member which pierces the tissue from one side and a retainer which interlocks with the fastener member on the other side of the tissue. Subsequent to their application, the fasteners are advantageously absorbed by the body.
The present invention provides an apparatus for individually applying two-part surgical fasteners in endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures.